Smurfs: The Lost Village
Smurfs: The Lost Village, previously known as Get Smurfy, is the fully computer animated reboot version of The Smurfs and was released on April 7, 2017. Plot In Smurf Village, the Smurfs live peacefully among themselves. Their leader is the wise, elderly, and a bit overprotective, Papa Smurf. Some of the Smurfs include the klutsy and slow-witted Clumsy Smurf, the intelligent and eccentric Brainy Smurf, the strong and gutsy Hefty Smurf and the beautiful Smurfette, who feels out of place in Smurf Village as the only girl. Smurfette was created by the wicked wizard Gargamel from a lump of clay, but was redeemed by Papa Smurf and became part of the village. Gargamel makes it his mission to capture the Smurfs, steal all of their essence, and become the most powerful wizard in the world. After Smurfette accidentally breaks an invention by Brainy, made up by a fun day snowboarding with Brainy, Hefty, and Clumsy, Smurfette sees a blue creature hidden by a leaf and follows it straight into the Forbidden Forest, which Papa Smurf forbids the Smurfs from entering, believing the creature to be a Smurf. She loses sight of the creature but she discovers a hat that was dropped by the possible Smurf. Smurfette ends up being captured by Gargamel and at his castle, she ends up inadvertently revealing the hat, enabling Gargamel to mix up a brew that causes him to locate the village on a map. Soon enough Hefty, Brainy, & Clumsy who followed Smurfette, help her escape and return to Smurf Village, where they are eventually ended up punished by Papa Smurf for disobeying his orders and confines them to their houses while dismissing their claims of a lost village filled with Smurfs. However, Smurfette, still wanting to find her place, sneaks out into the night, with Brainy, Clumsy, and Hefty volunteering to come with her, simply because they're Team Smurf. Smurfette agrees to let them join her and together they enter the Forbidden Forest. Gargamel soon discovers them trying to find the lost village and heads out with his cat Azrael and giant bird Monty to stop them. The four best friends follow the map and end up in various adventures, such as being attacked by monster flowers and getting caught in a stampede of luminescent rabbits, one of whom they befriend and name Bucky, who helps them on their quest. After setting sail on their handmade raft along the river, they encounter Gargamel, Azrael, and Monty. Following a brief chase, Gargamel is thrown out of his own raft. Hefty and Smurfette convince the others to help save him. They do so but instead of thanking them, he pushed them out of their raft, leaving them to plunge down a waterfall. Meanwhile, back at Smurf Village, Papa Smurf tries to reconcile with Smurfette over his actions on the previous night, but soon discovers that she, Brainy, Hefty, and Clumsy are gone, so he sets out to find and set things right with them. Back with the Smurf group, after surviving the waterfall and washed ashore, they are soon captured by the leaf-covered creature from earlier along with a few others and they soon reveal themselves to be female Smurfs. They are taken to their village, which is called Smurfy Grove, in the trees and get to know all the girl Smurfs, including the leader Smurf Willow, the tough-tomboy Smurf Storm, the hyperactive Smurf Blossom, the gentle Smurf Lily and the music-loving Smurf Melody. They all welcome the Smurfs, especially Smurfette, to their humble home. After a while of showing them what they do, Smurf Storm and Clumsy come back with her telling that Smurfette was created by Gargamel. Before they can attack her for being considered a traitor, Papa Smurf appears, and the female smurfs accept him into their home. As Papa Smurf and Smurf Willow arguing and fighting each, Gargamel comes and destroys Smurfy Grove, capturing all the Smurfs, all except Smurfette, who is now alone, feeling guilty for her actions. However, Brainy's pet Snappy bug shows her a picture of her and the others, and she soon realizes that she is not a real Smurf, and heads back to Gargamel's lair with Snappy and Bucky to save the Smurfs. At Gargamel's lair, where all the Smurfs are, Brainy makes a plan to escape. Papa Smurf hears their plan and he and Smurf Willow decide to help them. Hefty, Brainy, Clumsy, and some of the female Smurfs succeed at the plan until Gargamel and Azrael spot them and put some of the female Smurfs and Clumsy into his Smurfilator, extracting their essence. Smurfette appears, tricking Gargamel that she wants to be an evil smurf again. When Gargamel tries to turn Smurfette into an evil smurf, he realizes that Smurfette is absorbing his magic powers instead, a skill she found earlier after destroying Brainy's invention. The lair explodes, sending Gargamel, Azrael, and Monty into a lake full of piranhas. Unfortunately, Smurfette has reverted to her original lifeless clay form. Papa quickly tries to find a spell, but Brainy states there's nothing they can do to save her, leaving everyone, especially Papa, heartbreaked. Back at Smurf Village, all the Smurfs--everyone--mourn the loss of Smurfette. Using their energy, Smurfette comes back to life and becomes a Smurf again and everybody happily celebrates. After which, Smurf Village and Smurfy Grove become united with each other and Smurfette finally finds her purpose, becoming a new leader of the Smurfs and most of all, true-blue Smurf. Cast *Demi Lovato as Smurfette *Rainn Wilson as Gargamel *Mandy Patinkin as Papa Smurf *Joe Manganiello as Hefty Smurf *Jack McBrayer as Clumsy Smurf *Danny Pudi as Brainy Smurf *Julia Roberts as Smurf Willow *Michelle Rodriguez as Smurf Storm *Ellie Kemper as Smurf Blossom *Ariel Winter as Smurf Lily *Meghan Trainor as Smurf Melody *Jake Johnson as Grouchy Smurf *Gordon Ramsay as Baker Smurf *Tituss Burgess as Vanity Smurf *Gabriel Iglesias as Jokey Smurf *Jeff Dunham as Farmer Smurf *Kelly Asbury as Nosey Smurf *Bret Marnell as Snappy Bug *Melissa Sturm as Smurf Jade *Frank Welker as Azrael *Dee Bradley Baker as Monty *Scott Menville as Gullible Smurf Production On May 10, 2012, just two weeks after they announced production of The Smurfs 2, Sony Pictures Animation and Columbia Pictures were already developing a script for The Smurfs 3 with scribes Karey Kirkpatrick and Chris Poche. Hank Azaria, who plays Gargamel in the series, revealed that the third film "might actually deal with the genuine origin of how all these characters ran into each other way back when." Unlike the first two live action/computer-animated hybrid films, the third film will be entirely computer-animated and won't be a sequel. In March 2014, it was revealed that Kelly Asbury was hired to direct the film. Exploring the origins of Smurfs, the comedy-adventure will feature a new take on the characters, with designs and environments more closely following the artwork created by Peyo. The film was initially set to be released on August 14, 2015, but on May 1, 2014, the film's release date was pushed back to August 5, 2016. In January 2015, The Hollywood Reporter reported that Mandy Patinkin was in final negotiations to voice Papa Smurf in the film. On March 25, 2015, the release date was pushed back to March 31, 2017, in order to have enough time to work on "a story that was not fully in the place," and take advantage of the Easter weekend. On June 14, 2015, Sony Pictures Animation revealed Get Smurfy as title of the film. In addition to Patinkin, Demi Lovato has been cast as Smurfette, and Rainn Wilson as Gargamel. Gallery Trivia *This is the first time Sony Pictures Animation releases three films in the same year, while the other films are The Emoji Movie and The Star. *This film and ''The Emoji Movie'' are the only two Sony Pictures Animation films to have single-disc Blu-ray releases rather than Blu-ray/DVD/Digital combo packs since ''Open Season 2''. **Thus, this is also Sony Pictures Animation's second theatrical film not to have a Blu-ray 3-D release after Surf's Up. *This is the first film in the Smurfs series not to be released in July. * The first film to have Smurfette appear in the Columbia Pictures logo at the beginning because Smurfette pushes the torch lady down during the logo. *This is the second fully-animated feature-length Smurfs film after the traditionally-animated The Smurfs and the Magic Flute (which was released in the US back in 1983) *This is the 8th Sony Pictures Animation film to be produced in the 1.85:1 aspect ratio, after Hotel Transylvania 2, The Smurfs 2, Hotel Transylvania, Arthur Christmas, The Smurfs, Surf's Up, and Open Season. References Category:Movies Category:Sequels Category:The Smurfs Category:PG-rated